Stories: The Recording Room
Some one new finds his way into the IaLR dimension, stuck with only the things in his backpack. What great adventure will await these two new people? Cast * Private Pepperoni * Bandanna Dee * Mario (Minor Appearance) * Peach (Minor Appearance) * Dr. Stitch * Spaceman * Star Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page Disney Wiki page) * Marco Diaz (SvtFoE Wiki page Disney Wiki page) * Many More Pepperoni's House It starts out on a small lawn, with a medium house, on earth. The date is 5/27/16, and it's 9:00 A.M. Private Pepperoni: 'It's a lovely day on earth... on my own Private Property! Now... time to step outside! (Puts on his Green Hoodie, and his gas mask) I'll never forget the day I found this thing! (Opens a sliding glass leading to the deck in his backyard) Ahhh! Great Da- ''Huge explosion happens, with a Launch Pod in his backyard 'Private Pepperoni: '''What the... ''Something steps out. 'Spaceman: '''Woah... that was one heck of a ride! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Oh... it's just you. '''Spaceman: '''I followed a "comet" near this weird shaped Galaxy! '''Private Pepperoni: '''But did ya' have to crash land in my lawn... I just fertilized it... '''Spaceman: '''Well I caught one of the comets, and it's this thing! '''Luma: '''Ey lemme go! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Come on, let him go... '''Spaceman: '''Fine... (Let's the Luma go, as it heads back into space) '''Private Pepperoni: '''Wait... a Galaxy? '''Spaceman: '''Get ready Private! An adventure is about to unfold! ''Private Pepperoni goes inside to grab his backpack. He puts in his Recording Stuff, and 5 Ham Sandwiches, and an Ice pack. 'Spaceman: '''But we'll have to wait for me to fix the ship. ''Multiple Hours Later 'Private Pepperoni: '''Alright! Now lets- '''Spaceman: '''But we'll have to let the battery charge! ''Multiple Hours Later. 'Private Pepperoni: '''Ready! '''Spaceman: '''But first, let me put the seat covers on! ''Private Pepperoni whacks his Backpack against Spaceman's face, then they both hop in the Galaxy Ship. Heading to the IaLR universe 'Spaceman: '''5, 4, 3, 3.1415... you get the point! BLAST OFF! ''They go into space, heading for the Galaxy. 'Private Pepperoni: '''Wait, how did we? ''They crash-land in the IaLR universe. '''Private Pepperoni: '''WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CRASH LAND?! '''Spaceman: '''Dramatic Effect! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Woah... this place is so weird... (Pulls out his camera and starts to video tape) '''Scott's Log #213. I've went on an adventure with my friend Spaceman... and we've landed at some sort of... planet that looks a lot like Earth... and our ship has been CRASH LANDED by some DOOFUS... (Looks at Spaceman angrily) We seek help. Maybe the residents know something or two about ship repair... And once again, I'm hungry! (Pulls out a Sandwich and eats it) Ham is always good! Message Concluded and Recorded by Scott Pepperoni! Star: 'Scott Pepperoni? '''Private Pepperoni: '(Death stares at Star) You didn't here anything... right? 'Spaceman: '''Actually she's been here since you started that recording log. '''Star: '''Who are you, anyway? Is Scott Pepperoni your name? I'm pretty sure it is. ...Maybe not. ...I guess it's your name? Never mind that, what're you doing here anyway? '''Private Pepperoni: '''Yeah... that's me... We crash landed here since my dimwitted friend- '''Spaceman: '''Hey! '''Private Pepperoni: '-Crash landed here due to faulty driving. We saw a weird looking galaxy, so we thought about landing here. 'Star: '''Where do you come from, anyway? '''Private Pepperoni: '''Planet Earth! On some country. I keep that a secret. '''Spaceman: '''We came for the source of adventure, and we thought there might be ham sandwiches here. '''Star: '''Uhhh, actually, we are on Planet Earth. Now...what's next? Oh. Welcome to Echo Creek, California! '''Spaceman: '''We didn't fly far, did we? '''Private Pepperoni: '''No, I remember us flying to this weird, shaped, galaxy. Nevertheless, Ma'am do you know any place we can stay or crash for the night? '''Star: '''You can stay at our house for the night! It's actually not my house, my friend Marco lives in there, and I'm his best friend and roommate. Wait....galaxy? Were you talking about universes or something instead? Because galaxies are usually spiral, from what I heard in those really boring science classes. Wait, how'd I bring that up in my head?! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Thank you...? '''Spaceman: '''I'll ask before he makes himself look like a fool. "What's your name?" '''Star: '''I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Well thank you Star! '''Spaceman: '''Do you still have a ham sandwich. '''Private Pepperoni: '''I STILL HAVE 4! '''Spaceman: '''Can has one? '''Private Pepperoni: '*Sigh* Yes... (Throws a sandwich at Spaceman) They arrive at the Diaz Residence. '''Marco: ''*opens the door* Oh hey, Star! And...who are you? ''*to Pepperoni* Private Pepperoni: 'Private Pepperoni, and this is my friend Space- man? Where did he go? ''Spaceman is on the curb where he got the sandwich. 'Spaceman: '''OMNOMONOMONOM! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Thanks for letting me stay here for a night. If Spaceman was here, we could possibly explore the place. '''Marco: '''Wait, you're saying this is similar to Earth. Well, it actually is Earth! '''Spaceman: '''Wait a minute... How far did we exactly fly? '''Private Pepperoni: '''We flew far, because I remember us traveling through some galaxy stuff! '''Marco: '''Universe, you meant. '''Private Pepperoni: '...I try... look I really do... but anyway... I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here for a night while our ship is being repaired. 'Spaceman: '''I'll try to get to work on it as soon as possible... because who can stand Pepperoni for more than 1 entire night? Huh? '''Private Pepperoni: '''You're one to talk. ''The next day (don't ask) '''Private Pepperoni: Come on Spacie! Wake up! Spaceman: ''*mutters*'' 'If you ever freaking call me that again, I'll shove a fork up your nostril. ''Private Pepperoni backs up, quivering a little '''Star: '''Good morning, Private Pizza Topping! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Why did I chose such a name... Good Morning Miss Star '''Spaceman: Why do you always say people's names by saying "Miss" or "Sir" except for me! Private Pepperoni: 'A) It's polite, for new people and you... and B) I don't like you as much. '''Spaceman: '''Wha... '''Private Pepperoni: '''Next time you'll think before you threaten me with a fork. '''Star: '''So.....how'dya doing? '''Private Pepperoni: '''Pretty Well I guess... Also... I guess we should start getting to work on the ship. ''Spaceman and Private go to the shipwreck. '''Spaceman: '''Uh... Private... Sorry to tell you but... Someone stole our spaceship! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Wait... WHAT?! '''Star: '''That's weird. I never seen a crater this large here yesterday! What's going on? '''Marco: Wait...*to Pepperoni* Hey Private! Where is your spaceship? Private Pepperoni: '''I think someone stole it... '''Spaceman: '''It's not '''HIS spaceship... it's rightfully mine!! Private Pepperoni: '''Your missing the point here Spaceman!!! '''Star: '''Don't worry Pepperoni! We'll find your spaceship. '''Private: '''Thanks Star! '''Spaceman: (Mutters) Still not his spaceship... Private Pepperoni: Shut up Spaceman. Star: 'Yeah, yeah, whatever. '''Marco: '''So....what now? How are we gonna solve this case? ''Starting search montage. Multiple hours later. '''Spaceman: '''Hey I found a note... Which it's probably not '''MY note... Private: 'Are you still sore over the fact that Star doesn't think the spaceship is yours and you wanna seek revenge by going dark and evil much like Shadow the Hedgehog? '''Spaceman: '... Yeah 'Marco: '''Cut her some slack, Spaceman. ''Spaceman starts reading the note 'Spaceman: '''Hehehehe... They spelled "have" wrong.... ''I has your spaceship, signed by the Dr. '''Star: '''Huh. Hmmm... '''Spaceman: We must find this "Dr." Star: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find this doctor! Spaceman and Private start walking. Star and Marco follow too. Bandanna Dee: OW! Private: '''Oh pardon me... sir? '''Bandanna Dee: '''Hey watch where your going! '''Marco: '''Uhh...where are we going? '''Bandanna Dee: I dunno where you guys are going... I'm looking for Dr. Stitch. Private Pepperoni: Dr. Stitch? This world is incredibly weird... Spaceman: It's not weird Scott... You just need to open your mind to new things. Private Pepperoni: '''I bet that Dr. Stitch is the same "Dr" who took our ship. '''Bandanna Dee: It is... I saw him take it in the middle of the night, well if your spaceship is a Model 37 with those retro looking wings. Spaceman: Okay a) yes.... and b)... WOW! You know a ton about spaceships. Bandanna Dee: I'll tell you why I know a lot, later. They all start following dirt tracks and scrap metal that fell off of the ship, until they reach a very large boulder. Category:Stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE